Why me?
by Savannah le
Summary: Why did this happen to me? why out of all the girls in the world did they have to pick me? why did I say yes in the first? place oh yeah I didn't know I would fall in love with them and know I have to chose between those two but I can't Laura would kill me and so would rydel well not rydel but still and now I think why me? Sorry for sucky summary first fanfic
1. Summary

This is just a regular story with happy ever afters and finding true love but instead this is a cruel yet funny story of how me and my band 5th generation became famouse and somehow got Ross andLaura together rydel and Ratliff, and me and riker and finally my name is savannah le

This is a Raura/rydellington story with a twist


	2. How it all started

Savannah's P.O.V Hi my name is savannah I'm in a band called 5th generation with my best friends emily garcia, Sarah vo, braian garza, and Drew Torres ( in real life they are my friends except drew I talk to him every once in a wile) anyways time for our concert and by the way were not big like R5 or something.

End of P.O.V

Savannah: Wazz up you guys Were 5th generation and I'm Savannah

Emily: the sky dumb butt and I'm Emily

Drew: Emily watch it there are kids out there and I'm drew

(winks at a girl)

Girl: OMG I love you drew marry Me

Sarah: ok then I'm sarah

braian: and I'm braian (the first time I saw his name I thought it said Brianna so his name is supost to be Brian but just spelled different)

Savannah:our first song is called Hall off fame by the script

(they finish the song)

Emily: thank you this next song is called our song by Taylor swift

Savannah: I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car

Emily: he's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart

Savannah: I look around turn the radio down he says BaBy is something wrong

Emily: I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song and he says

(they finish the rest of the song)

Emily P.O.V

We just finish our song when I swear I saw a flash of dirty blonde hair like Ross lynches hair but that can't be possible why in the world would he be at a 5th generation concert and wait is that it can't be it is it's R5 wow they are in good disguise and I guess savannah noticed to because she's looking right were I am with her mouth hanging wide.

End of P.O.V

Savannah: you see them too right

Emily: yep I'm surprised that know one notice them

Savannah: well they are in good disguise

Emilly: yeah they are anyways let's go backstage

Savannah: why?!

Emily: because the rest os the band already did

Savannah: oh

Emily: yeah

Savannah: that sounds wrong

Emily: whatever let's just go

(they go backstage)

Savannah: hey guys sorry we took so long

Drew: don't worrie about it

(R5 walk iworth out their disguise)

Savannah:( sees then and screams)

Drew: savannah what the hell

Savannah: guys look

(they all look to we're Savannah's pointing)

Emily: oh

Drew: my

Sarah: fuckin

Braian: god

(R5 walks over to them)

Riker: excuse me but are you guys 5th generation

Savannah: ( trying not to scream) um yes that was why we were performing on stage

Braian:(burps) ( Just for you to know braian really does this in real life when I'm talking)

Emily: really braian really

Braian: yep ( burps even louder)

Drew: oh my god anyways what are doing here exactly

Ross: well where here because Austin and ally needs 3 kids to play some roles and I was wondering if you guys would like to audition for the roles

To becontinued...


	3. Did I have to say yes?

Savannah: um I don't know

Emily: yeah I think we're good with 5th generation

Riker: well how bout we call Hollywood records to offer you guys a record deal so if only 3 of you get the part then you guys can still be 5th generation

Sarah: well think about it

Drew: yeah you know what I wonder

Braian: what?

Drew: how crazy L.A fans can be

Ratliff: really crazy

Savannah: ok then we'll think about it

Ryland: well give us a call when you decide weather you want the deal or not (gives then his card)

Emily: ok thanks

Ryland:( winks at Emily) not problem

Ross: Ryland she's only 11

Emily: how do you know that (rasise an eyebrown)

Ross: weelll I kind looked you guys up

Savannah: why?

Ross: no reason

Riker: well we better get going bye

Savannah:bye

Later that day at a dance studio

Savannah: so do you guys think we should take the offer

Sarah: well you guys can me and braian are out

Emily: why?

Braian:because me and sarah aren't interested in acting

Drew: ok then they said three kids right

Savannah:yeah so

Drew: so let's audition for the roles and they said they could get us a record deal

Emily: he's got a point

Savannah: fine I'll call them (takes out her phone)

Ryland:hello

Savannah:hey ryland it's me savannah

Ryland: ah savannah did you call about the audition

Savannah: yes and we're going to do it well only me Emily and drew

Ryland: great and I will also send all of 5th generation down to Hollywood and I'll call hollywood records ok

Savannah: ok thanks

Ryland: no problem well I better get going bye

Savannah: bye (hangs up the phone)

Emily: well

Savannah: they said they will send the rest of 5th generation to hollywood

Sarah: well this Is probaly going to b. A bumpy ride

5th generation: yeah it is


	4. Rocky and Ross the stupid ones

With R5

Ross: hey ryland

Ryland: sup

Ross: who we're you just talking to

Ryland:savannah

Ross: savannah? Savannah le from 5th generation

Riker: no savannah Dawson ally's little sister

Ross: ally has a little sister?

Riker: man your stupid

Ross: hey

Ryland: yes savannah le she said that her Emily and drew are going to take that deal

Rydel: really?

Ryland: yeah bye the way I have to call Hollywood records

Riker: why?

Ryland:remember you told them that they could have a record deal if they said they would audition for austin and ally

Riker: oh yeah

Ross: and you're calling me stupid

Riker: whatever

The next day

Rocky: why do we have to pack our bags exactly

Ratliff: because we're going to a meadow to poop rainbows and fart candy wile giving birth to unicorns

Rocky: really ( has an excited face on)

Ross: what the hell is wrong with you

Riker: he got dropped as a baby that's what's wrong with him

Rocky: hey

Riker: dude don't complain you know it's true

Rocky: I hate you

Ross: ok ok you guys break it up ( turns to rocky) rocky were packing our bags because we're going to Austin Texas too meet 5th generation

Rocky: ohh ok then

Riker: (mumbles) dumbass

Rocky: hey

Riker:(laughs)


	5. The stupidness of drew

**Hi I just wanted that say that I wanted more characters for the story so if want to be in the story then just put your **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Short or long hair:**

**What skin type (no offence people I just want to know if your Asian Mexican American...):**

**Any ways heres the story**

**With 5th generation the same day they called ryland**

**Drew: so what did he say**

**Savannah: drew I put it on speaker **

**Drew: we'll I forget easily **

**Emily: well to bad so sad**

**Drew: (sticks his tung out at Emily)**

**Emily: (grabs his tung)**

**Drew: ow ow let go **

**Emily: ( let's go) the next time you do that you won't have a tung**

**Sarah: ok guys stop**

**Braian: yeah (burps)**

**Savannah, Emily, drew, Sarah: (burst out laughing)**

**Braian: ok guys I think we should start packing**

**Drew: why**

**Sarah: because we're going to never land to meet Peter pan and murder tinker bell**

**Drew: I'm happy about meeting Peter pa but murdering tinker bell that's just cold **

**Savannah: your such an idiot were going to L.A dumbass **

**Drew: whatever in going home to pack bye guys**

**The rest of 5th G ( that's what there called for short 5th G): bye **

**(BTW 5th generation live next to each other)**

**Sarah, braian, Emily: well we gotta go to bye ( theyleave)**

**Savannah: bye**

**(the door bell goes off)**

**Savannah: (opens the door) un drew why are you here **

**Drew: because I Love you and I need you ( kisses her)**

**Savannah: (shocked but kisses back)**

**JK that was not what really happened! :)**

**Savannah: uh drew why are you here**

**Drew: I wanted to know you're we're really going to never land**

**Savannah: no were not going to never land it isn't real**

**Drew: ( gasp) how dare you**

**Savannah: (rolls her eyes) bye drew ( slams the door in his face) **

**Drew: what the heck you hit my nose**

**Savannah: (laughts and starts to pack)**

**Hey guys just wanted to tell you that I will be using a picture of the people in 5th generation on my profile! :)**


	6. Author note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys I judpst wanted to say that I maybe won't be updating for a wile because Im in a play and I need to learn my lines so yeah that's it sorry!:(


	7. Drew: new person awsome

Savannah's P.O.V

It's been 1 week since we audition for Austin and ally got the part and yet somehow still we have to perform to get the record deal and I found out that none of our moms or dads can't stay with us in L.A so Rydel said we can live with them and I also found out that Ross and drew are equally stupid anyways now we have to perform to get the deal with Hollywood records!

End of P.O.V

Jake: ok you guys are 5th generation right

Emily: yes

Jake: ok then show us what you got

(they start the play the music)

Savannah: the first song is called'' holding out for a hero "(btw is a really good song well I only saw the glee version)

(they finish the song)

Savannah: this next song is called '' mean "

(they finish the song)

Savannah: and the final song is "something bout love"

( they also finish that song)

Jake: thank you that was good but you guys are a bit young then again we do need a fresh face and young yet has a strong voice so cangratulations 5th generation just got a record deal

5th g: really

Jake: yep now go home rest and well talk more next week ok

Sarah: ok

At the lynch home

5th g: we're home ( sees a new face)

Savannah: uh who is she (points to ?)

Ross: 5th generation meet Ashley Nicole is helps us with our vocals and is an amazing song writer

Emily: ( jealous ) well I'm emily and you know I'm also a song writer

Ross:really?

Emily: yep

Savannah: ( rolls her eyes) hi I'm savannah

Drew: drew sup blonde

Sarah: drew be nice and I'm Sarah

Braian: and I'm braian

Ashley: hi and don't worry I'always called blondie

Drew: (turns to Sarah) ha

Sarah: ( slaps him but not to hard) ha you just got Asian slapped ( an yes me and Sarah are Asians )

Riker: ( burst out laughing and trying to breath) so did you guys get the deal

Savannah: um yeah ( a little weired out)

Rocky: congrats

Sarah: thanks

Drew: ( mimicking her) thanks

Sarah( turns to drew) do want to get Asian slapped again

Drew: NO! My cheek still hurts

Sarah: I didn't even hit you that hard

Drew: whatever ( pouts)


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! :)

Hey guys I judpst wanted to say that I maybe won't be updating for a wile because Im in a play and I need to learn my lines so yeah that's it sorry!:(


	9. Rikers feelings

Rikers P.O.V

For some reason Laura looks hott today

End of P.O.V

At the sonic boom set

Riker: hey Laura

Laura: hey Riker what's up

Riker: nothing much and have you seen Sarah or braian

Laura: no but I saw drew, Emily, and savannah running around set with Ross, raini, and calum playing nerf war

Riker: why aren'tyou playing

Laura: I didn't want to

Riker: so I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?

Laura: well...


	10. Savannah's jelous

Laura: well I don't know

Riker: pleas laura

Laura: fine

Riker: awsome pick you up at 7

Laura: ok

Savannah: (runs in) sup guys

Riker: I'm taking Laura out on a date tonight

Savannah: ( jelous) really

Laura: yeah now I gotta go bye

Riker: bye

Savannah: ( says to herself) well i think the paparizzi will like this news ( smiles evily)

Riker: what

Savannah: nothing

Riker: ok then?

Savannah: well I gotta go do something bye riker

Riker: bye

Savannah:( leaves and finds the paparizzi) hey guys wanna know something

Paparizzi: ( nods)

Savannah: well along as you don't tell anyone that I told you, well riker and Laura are dating now and they have a date tonight at 7 ( smiles evily again)


	11. Character info

Hey guys I think you guys are getting confused with my story andthe whole band thing so I'll explain it to you well sort of

5th generation

Emily: lead guitarist

Drew: bass

Savannah: sometimes guitar it mostly singing

Sarah: keybored

Braian: drums


	12. The plan

Savannah's P.O.V

Well today 5th generation is going to look for a manager and today is also riker and Laura's date ( and just to tell you it's the same day riker asked Laura out) and trust me I'm going to make this the worst date ever!

End of P.O.V

in some sort of room

savannah- ok so you guys ready to find a new manager

Emily- yep

drew- ok let in Lala linty ( lala linty is also a character I made up and so are the others except lucy)

lala- hi im lala

sarah- so tell us about your self

lala- well I love to dye my hair a lot and also I like to collect teeth and finally I like to carry around dirt in a jar

drew- ok first of all do collect your teeth or other peoples teeth

lala- other peoples like when my little brother had a lose tooth I pulled it out with my own hands

braian- sweetheart can I ask you something

lala- sure

braian- were you dropped as a baby

sarah- ( slaps him ) braian what the hell is wrong with you

lala- actually I was dropped as a baby

Savannah- well do you have any instrest in music

Lala- nope

drew- ok that's it NEXT!

?- hi

savannah- hi whats your name

?- my name is rosa but you can call me ro

Emily- so ro tell us about your self

Ro- well as a kid I would take dance classes and I always played the lead in the school play

Sarah- wow so do you have any interest in music

Ro- actually I play all kinds

Drew- really ( inpressed)

Ro- yes

Savannah- well anything els

Ro- well i do love to go shopping and play video games

Drew- I like this girl

Emily- me too

Ro-( smiles)

Savannah- well ro well keep n touch

Ro- ok thanks

Drew- no problem NEXT

?- hi my name is Lucia but you can call me Lucy ( this is a writer that wanted to be in my story)

Sarah- well Lucy tell us about your self

Lucy- well Im currently Britney spears manager and I'm really into music and acting

Drew- so your Britney spears manager the one that Made her were she is now

Lucy- yep and I also love baking

Braian- really well do play any instruments

Lucy- yes I play all kinds

Emily: well thank you and well kep in touch

Lucy: thanks ( leaves)

Drew- I like her

Sarah- me to

( they finish with everyone els)

Savannah- well that comes down to only 2 people

Emily- yep Lucy and ro

Drew- well I think Lucy

Savannah- me to so hands up for Lucy

( everyone puts there hands up)

Drew- well then it's settled Lucy it is

Savannah- well gotta go bye guys ( leaves )

With savannah

Savannah- so you got the stuff

?- Well let's see feathers check hair dyes check maple syrup check fake waiters costume check fake name tags check make up check Yep we got everything

Savannah- awesome this is gonna be the worst date ever ( smiles evily)

**So what do you guys think and I'm still looking for new characters and who is ? Well you'll find out soon in the next chapters and sorry for the Riaura fans **


	13. The date ( smiles evily)

At the pizza palace ( that's we're there going to have dinner or there date)

Laura: wow I never been here before and I've lived in L.A my whole life

Riker: really I've been here a thousand times

Waiter: hello welcome to the pizza palace how may I help you

Riker: uh table for two please

Waiter: right this way ( leads them to table)

With savannah and ?

Savannah: so you ready

?: yep I feel kinda bad for doing this

Savannah: why?

?: because she's my little sister

Savannah: whatever Vanessa I know you always liked riker

Vanessa: he he very funny anyways won't she recognize me

Savannah: I'll help with that ( put on her disguise) there done

Vanessa: ( looks in the mirror) whoa ( has blue, pink, and purple highlights and there spray on has on a Red lace tank top with a black leather jacket , black Mini skirt with black high heels )

Vanessa's P.O.V

Whoa savannah is good with make up and disguises I mean seriously I have a smokey eyeshadow just enough blush to make it look like in naturally blushing and a bold red lipstick with a high shine red lipgloss and my outfit makes me look like so not me well time to go in

End of P.O.V

Savannah: ( puts on her disguise wich is a blue lace tank top with a black leather jacked, ruffled black mini skirt that made her look like a stripper, and black lace strappy heels with smokey eyeshadow and a red lipstick with a pink gloss and she has black hair with red highlights like lucy from Big time rush)

(and btw there in the bathroom of the pizza palace)

vanessa: ( walks over to a table behind riauras tabel so she's facing riker)

Riker: ( notices and doesn't recognize her )

Savannah: ( walks out and sits next to Vanessa so she's also facing riker)

Riker: ( stares at savannah)

Laura: uh riker riker ( snaps her finger)

Riker: what

Laura: what are you looking at ( turns around seeds Vanessa and savannah) who are they

Riker: I don't let's just order

With savannah and Vanessa

Savannah: you ready

Vanessa: yeah ( calls Laura )

Laura: hold on one second ( picks up) hello

Vanessa: Laura can you go to the store and buy me soe stuff

Laura: I cant I'm on a date with riker

Vanessa: Laura you don't get it I think I'm pregnant

Laura: what ok I'll go buy it ( turns to riker ) look I gotta go buy something real quick be right back

Savannah/ Vanessa: ( stand up and goes to riker)

Vanessa: ( sits across from him)

Savannah: ( sits next to him)

Riker: (feels like he's in heaven) well hello

Savannah: ( in a flirty way ) hi

Vanessa: ( winks at him) hey

Savannah: so what is a very sexy man like you doing here alone ( plays with the buttons on his shirt and unbuttons one)

Vanessa: ( thinks: wow she's good)

Riker: well my date had to go buy something

Vanessa: and leave you here all alone ( gaps) that doesn't seem like a good person to date now does it

Riker: well no but still

Savannah: what ( lowers her hand to his abs )

Riker: well I got nothing

Vanessa: that's what I thought

Savannah: so how about me you and my friend get out of here

Riker: I can't leave laura

Savannah: why not she left you

Riker: well I didn't get your names yet

Vanessa: ( in a flirty way) well my names vanessa

Savannah: and I'm savannah

riker: nice names

Savannah: thanks

Riker: well I think you should go

Vanessa: why are we that bad and ugly

Riker: no no ofcorse not I just think that Laura is gonna come back ( gets cut off when Savannah's lips crash into his)

Riker: ( shocked but kisses back)

Savannah: ( deepens the kiss)

Riker: ( puts his arms around her waist )

Savannah: ( wraps her arms around his neck)

Vanessa: ( evil smiles)

Laura: ( walks in) hey riker sorry I took so ( gets cut off when sees riker making out with savannah)

Riker: ( pulls away) Laura its not what it looks like

Laura: ( tears in her eyes) just save it riker ( runs out)

Riker: ( turns to savannah and Vanessa ) what's you problem

Savannah: ( laughts) you seriously don't recognize us

Riker: ( finally recognizes them) Vanessa savannah

Vanessa: I guess their right blondes really are dumb ( no offence to blondes)

Riker: why would you do this I meant seriously she's your sister and your best friend

Savannah: well riker you'll find out soon ( about to leave with Vanessa) and by the way you're a great kisser ( winks at him)

Riker: whoa did not see that coming

**Sorry I didn't put the rest or 5th g and r5 in this and what will happe****n next with a new manager that made Britney spears big and savannah and Vanessa sabotaging riker and Laura's date what happen to their relationships well find out in the next chapter **


	14. Help me AN note very inportant

Hey guys so I have a huge writers block because when I write awkward things I imagine they happen in real life and I just don't know what to do and plus I'm 11 I have not been through this stuff yet and need some ideas so can you plz help me I need some ideas specially with the new manager and im still looking for new characters so

Name-

Personality-

Talent(don't have to)-

Eye color-

Hair color/length-

Hobbies-

What you want of be in the story and I already have 5th generations manager so you can pick from this

5th generations video director

5th generations vocal coach

R5's close family friend

5th generations close family friend

Or you can make up something

Love interest and I need people for these people

Rocky

Rydel

Ryland

Ratliff

Drew

Emily

Sarah

Braian ( his name is Brian just spelled differently)

Vanessa ( Laura's sister just In case you Don't know)

Lucy

Calum

Raini

So yeah and really I need help on the next chapter so pm me your ideas or anything els bye! :)


	15. Sorry AN

Hey guys I won't be updating for a while because 1) I'm still looking for characters I already have 5th generations close friend, rydels and ratliffs love interest 2) I have to write three new songs for the real 5th generation by next Thursday so help me I only wrote one song so far and it's about Riker so yah I'm kind embarrass 3) my aunt just gave birth so I'm going to the hospital to see Emma ( that's what my aunt named her)

I know I said that rydellington will happen but I'm going to have rydel and Ratliff date different people first and they will get jealous of each other and eventually they will get together and I already have the thought of what will happen thanks to Rauraauslly ( a writer) and that's it

Love,

Me/savannah


	16. Sorry AN note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while and that's because there's some people who want to be in this story and I didn't have that much time to work on the story because I've been so lazy for some reason so yeah and I'm still looking for people to put in my story!

And I will try my best to get the chapter up soon and sorry if you wanted to be in the story but I haven't mention you yet but I will probably but you in the next chapter!


	17. The day after

The next day with the girls of 5th generation in a music room that mark (mark is riker, rydel, rocky, ross, and Ryland's dad) build for them

Savannah- ok I can't think of anything ( and she's back to normal with her brunette hair thats curled and is wearing a short black dress with a black leather jacket with black converse and their trying to write a song)

Emily- just try ( she's wearing blue jeans, a black V neck shirt with a black hoodie, and black converse)

Savannah- (rolls her eyes) how about ( starts to sing) its the way you play your bass it makes my heart race ( part of my song about riker)

Emily- awesome we got one line anything els

Savannah-( sings) it's the way you look at me it makes it hard to breath ( also part of my song about riker)

Sarah- so far good ( wearing a black T- shirt with black jeans and black converse)

Emily- ok let me try um lets see( sings) the day we met was like no other before ( part of a different song I wrote)

Savannah- ok I give up

Sarah- me two

Emily- me three

Sarah- so savannah what were you doing last night?

Savannah- uh um nothing why

Emily- well you were gone for a long time

Savannah- really?

Sarah- yep

Savannah- well I'm really bored

Sarah- me to sister

Emily- ha ( points to Sarah) I new you were sisters

Sarah- it's a expression

Emily- whatever ( rolls her eyes and strums her guitar to true friends by Miley Cyrus)

savannah- hey isn't that from true friends

Emily-yep

Sarah- hey we should sing that for our next concert

Emily- yea we should

Riker- ( walks in while texting )hey guys have you seen laura ( looks up) where's drew and braian?

Savannah:- well we don't know and why are you looking for Laura exactly?

Riker- ( nervous) well uh um I wanted to talk to her about our date

Emily- oh yea did you see the magazine

Riker- what magazine

Sarah- look ( gives him the magazine)

Riker lynch cheats on Laura marano

( shows a picture of savannah and riker kissing and a picture of Laura running away crying)

Riker- oh my god

Savannah- ( fake shocked) who is that girl

Emily- we don't know but think someone does ( they all look at riker)

Riker- well her name was uh um ( lies)I can't remember

Sarah- what about the other girl

Riker- also can't remember ( lies again)

Savannah- well I'm gonna go to my room ( leaves and by the way she shares a room with riker and rocky)

Riker- me too ( leaves )

With riker and savannah

Riker- (comes in and sees savannah on her bed with her guitar)

Savannah- ( sees him) well hello

Riker- what the heck

Savannah- what?

Riker- ( rolls his eyes) you know what

Savannah- uh no I don't

Riker- uh yes you do

Savannah- no

Riker- yes

Savannah- no

Riker- yes

Savannah- riker seriously what are you talking about

riker- so you already forgot about last nigh when you and Vanessa sabotaged my date

savannah- no I didn't forget and I thought that you were over that

riker- well no I wasn't over that

savannah- well why not

riker- because I really liked laura forget that I love her

savannah- well I was just looking out for you

riker- (yells) WHY?

savannah- (scared) because laura isn't the right girl for you?

riker-(yells) YES SHE IS

savannah- ( ignores him)

riker- savannah

savannah- (ignores him)

riker- savannah

savannah-(Ignores him)

riker- (yells) SAVANNAH

savannah- WHAT DO YOU WANT

Riker- (flinches because savannah never yells)

Savannah- ( try's to play guitar but hits the wrong note) dang it

Riker- your still trying to learn

Savannah: no shit Sherlock

Riker- ( rolls his eyes) well have you seen Laura I really need to talk to her

Savannah- i don't know I think she'll be on set

Riker- oh yeah you guys are filming to day wait why aren't you and Emily on set

Savannah- we were about to go

Riker- who's going to take you

Savannah- were walking

Emily- ( walks in) hey savannah we need to go

Riker- hey I can take you

Emily- why?

Riker- because I want to laura about last night

Emily- fine but lucy is coming with us

Savannah- were is she?

Emily- down stairs come on

(they walk down stairs)

Lucy- ( sees them) hey guys

Savannah- hey lucy meet riker

Lucy- hi

Riker- hi

Emily- well we should get to set

Riker- come on let's go

( they go to rikers car)

lucys P.O.V

theres something weird going on between savannah and riker it's like there mad at each other probably because of what happened last nigh they don't know but I saw savannah and Laura's sister at the pizza palace and they did look different but still well got to go Were at set

End of P.O.V

(they go in side)

On the sonic boom set while filming

Ally/Laura- oh come on skylar just do it

Skylar/savannah-no I don't want to ( walks away but trips )

Director- cut hey savannah are you okay

Savannah- yeah I'm fine we'll got to go see ya

Emily- well that was weird

Ross- yeah what's up with her

Drew- to be honest who knows

Ross- true that girl can be mysterious sometimes

Emily- sure sometimes

Lucy- hey guys I got great news

Sarah- what is it

Lucy- I just booked you guys at the staples center

Braian- that's awesome

Drew- yeah great job Lucy (winks at her)

Emily- ( hit him) drew

Drew- what?

Emily- don't flirt with our manager

Drew- ( rolls his eyes) whatever

**Hey guys sorry no update in a long time I've been so busy writing songs well anyways I know boring chapter but I promise it'll get better and what will happen at the staples center when 5th generation performs well find out soon in the next chapter!**


	18. All in order

All this happened in order

1) savannah and riker made up

2)riker moved out and savannah had to go with him

3) 5th generation figured out that their concert at the staples center is 2 weeks away

4) Laura made up with riker and their now dating

5) drew has now formed a crush on lucy ( a writer that's in my story )

6)5th generation got a new director named Ivan

7) rydel started to date Harry styles

8)5th generation has a vocal coach named juanita

9) a good friend of 5th generation came her name is maya ( a writer that wanted to be in my story)

10) a good friend of R5 came her name is deetra ( also a writer that wanted to be in my story)

11) ryland develop a crush on R5s vocal coach Ashley ( a writer that is in my story)

12) riker has a weird feeling when he touches savannah

13) savannah is now in love with riker even though she is 11 and he's 21

14) 5th generation have been cursing a lot ( I think I'm confusing you guys again so just to tell you everyone in 5th G is 11 years old)

So what do you guys think please comment and im still looking for more people to put in my story oh and just to tell you some of these chapters are going to be rated M but I'll warn you


	19. Very important AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't udated in a wile I've been so busy with my other story Why me that I kinda forgot about this one so once again sorry


	20. Did it again

Hi I got really lazy so in going to do the same thing as the last chapter. So this all happened in order

1) riker now has fallen in love with savannah

2) savannah has totally ignored riker ever since Laura moved in with them ( oh in just in case you didn't know riker and savannah moved out of the lynch house together but just as friends)

3) rydel still hasn't had her first kiss yet

4) Lucy has fallen in love with Ivan and drew

5) drew and Ivan got into a fight ( I don't know why yet)

6) 5th generations concert in the staples center is 1 week away

7) maya and deedra is trying to get every thing back to normal

8) juanita is so confused on what to do right now

9) ivan has a crush on Lucy

10) savannah's cousin Victoria came to visit and is now moving to L.A ( by the way she's 9 but I'm making her 17)

11)Ross is mad at riker for dating Laura and wants revenge

12) savannah has written 5th generations first song

13) Ratliff started to date Taylor swift

14) rocky now has a crush on maya

15) Victoria feels weird around Ross because she's a huge fan

16) savannah saw something someone her age should never see

Ok guys that's it sorry but I will try not to do this next time

Follow me

Twitter: savannah1le

Facebook: Savannah le ( I have two and you should check out my twitter first)

Victorias twitter: Rebecca1wild ( she's really my cousin in real life)


	21. Characters

Ok I know I've been adding in lots of characters in the story so I'm going to put the new characters and what they play in this chapter

Lucy is 5th generations manager

maya is 5th generations close friend

Ivan is 5th generations director

Juanita is 5th generations vocal coach

Ashley is R5s vocal coach

Deedra is R5s close friend

Victoria is Savannah's cousin

So yeah that's it I think well I'm still looking for characters to put in my story and one more thing since theirs is so many characters some characters wont talk as much or be mentioned as much so sorry well anyways just fill out form

Name:

Age ( fake or real put both if you want):

Looks:

Style:

Talent ( don't have to):

Anything els:

Love interest:

I need love interest for these people

Drew

Braian

Emily

Sarah

Juanita

What you want to be in the story:

You can make up your own thing to be in the story or you can chose

Drews sister ( I already have two I need three, older or younger)

Drews brother ( older or younger)

Emily's older sister

Emily's Older brother ( I'm going to put him as a overprotective brother)

Victorias older brother ( overprotective brother)

Victorias sister ( younger or older )

Savannah's older brother ( overprotective brother)

And that's it and I'm sorry if I don't Mention you a lot like what I do to 5th generation Or R5


	22. AN note sorry

Hey guys I'm so sorry but I have so many request for my R5 one shot thing that I don't have time to write this story so it's going to be quite I long time before I post the next chapter once again sorry

Love,

Me/ Savannah


	23. Love interest and about the characters

This is a list of the new characters

Emily's older sister- lily ( a Writer)

Emily's older brother- derek

Savannahs older brother- dalton

Victorias older sister- stephanie

Rylands best friend- Chris

About the characters

Lily-

Age: 12

Looks: brown Ombré straight hair, white

Style: Anything fashionable for the season

Talent: songwriter

Derek-

Age:19

Looks: dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and short hair

Style: jeans T shirt and converse

Talent: karate

Dalton-

Age: 17

Looks: black hair, dark brown eyes, and wears glasses and has Justin biebers old hair cut

Style: jeans, T shirts, leather jackets, converse so basically any thing swag like

Talent: sing, dance, rap, skateboarding, and surfing

Stephanie-

Age: 15

Looks: dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses but also wears contacts

Style: girly but not too girly and always has something black on and loves skinny jeans

Talent: singing, dancing, bakes, and does gymnastics

Anything els: loves to shop, loves hugs and kisses

Chris-

Age: 13

Looks: red hair, hazel eyes

Style: jeans, T shirts, Jordan's

Talent: sports

And these are the love birds

Savannah is Rikers love interest

Laura is ross love interest

Lily is drews love interest

Dalton is Emily's love interest

Derek is Sarah's love interest

Stephanie is braians love interest

Chris is Juanita's love interest

Ivan is Lucys love interest

Maya is rylands love interest

Deedra is rockys love interest

and well ashley doesn't have a love interest yet

So yeah thats it and if you still want to be in the story you can just that you will probably have to make up your own love interest or just name any celebrity for your love interest


	24. Very inportant AN note

Hey guys i got a review saying that someone thought that 5th generation was fake and 5th generation wasnt even famous and that i was a liar so i wanted to say that the 5th generation im in is not famous it just started when we were just talking about music and found out that Vanessa, emily, sarah, braian, and me can play instruments so after school we went to Vanessa's house with our instruments except braian and sarah becuse vanessa already had drums and a keyboard and we played a few songs together and then Vanessa's mom got us a gig for fun and we did that for a while and one day we just decided to name our self 5th generation so we would have a name for when we play gigs and so 5th generation is not famous we just play small gigs thats it we don't do photo shoots or have a fan site so we are basically just 5 kids playing music together with a name and if i keep getting reviews like...

Oh your not in a band you liar

Why do you lie to people

I hate people who lie just like you

Or anything like that i will stop everything my stories, my account everything and thats it!


	25. Force 5 our team

Hey guys sorry i havent been updating for a long time i was getting very busy with ny R5 one shots and other story and totally forgot about this one so once again sorry

At Riker's house

Riaura: ( making out on the couch)

Savannah: ( walks in) hey riker have you seen my ( sees laura and riker making out) OH MY GOD EWWW

Riaura: (pulls away)

Riker: oh um sorry about that

Savannah: i think im scarred for life

Victoria: ( walks in) sup savannah

Savannah: hey victoria i just saw riker and laura making out

Victoria: EWW

Laura: hey guys

Victoria: ( coldly) hey morono ( no offence to laura marano my cousin helped me come up with that)

Savannah: VICTORIA

Victoria: oh im sorry ( whispers) not

Riker: what?

Victoria: nothing well i got to go help emily with her designs ( leaves)

Savannah: and im going fr a walk ( about to leave)

Riker: hey savannah wait

Savannah: What?

Riker: why have been ignoring me lately?

Savannah: well ive been very busy with 5th generation and austin and ally ( leaves)

With the girls of 5th generation and Rydel

Emily: so you guys got the plan

Sarah: yeah but i don't get why we need to do this

Savannah: because we need help

Rydel: yeah we do and need it quick 5th generations concert at the staples center is only 5 days away

Emily: yep so we need to get the team back

Sarah: but why cant the boys help

Savannah: because they cant keep secrets

Rydel: shes right

Emily: well lets go gather up everyone

( they all leave)

With big time rush

Kendall: for the last time its right left right down jump

James: kendall i think your pushing us way to hard

Kendall what makes you say that

James: well logan and carlos are asleep on the trampoline ( points to logan and carlos)

Logan: ( has his foot in carlos face)

Carlos: ( snoring)

Kendall: fine lets take a break ( leaves)

James P.O.V

Whats up with kendall latley? Well lets wake up logan and carlos. Oh look a trumpet i gess this will have to wake them up so i blow it into their ears and still nothing. I see a bottle of cold water so i throw that on them wow their deep sleepers oh i know

End of P.O.V

James: ( yells ) OH MY GOD ITS NINA DOBREV

Logan and carlos: ( wakes up) WERE

James: ( on the floor laughing)

Logan: not cool man

Carlos: yeah

James: whatever well kendall said its break time ( leaves)

Carlos: well bye ( leaves)

Logan: wow nice friends to just leave you here

?: i know right

Logan: ( shocked) what are you doing here

?: hey what about me

?: and me

?: and me

Logan: you guys aren't suppose to be here

?: i know ( smiles evilly)

Logan's P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?! Its been like years since i last saw them wait no they cant be oh no no no no no our team was gone years ago! We promised to never speak of it ever again ever since night

Flashback

Daniel: well well well isnt it the force 5 ( AN note: sorry i couldnt think of anything)

?: yeah its us

Daniel: ( laughts evily) wow sweetheart you havnt changed at all come here and give daddy a hug princess

?: dont call me that i will never be your princess and your not my father

Daniel: well someones gotten smarter ( points a gun at ?)

?: daneil put down the gun

Daneil: why should i ( pulls the triger)

?: ( gets hit by the bullet)

?: no aubrey ( AN note: heres how aubrey looks like . /_cb20120816070437/austinally/images/6/6c/8aubrey_ peeples_head_shot_11_20111015_)

Aubrey: ow that hurt

Logan: ( just standing there watching)

Aubrey: hey why do i see a white light wow its so pretty

?: no aubrey stay with us now dont go to the white light

Aubrey: but theres a person their wow shes pretty ( reaches out to touch the angle)

?: no aubrey

Aubrey: bye ( dies and goes to heaven)

End of flashback

And thats why i was just standing there watching aubrey as she dies

End of P.O.V

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter ive been just very busy with school starting soon so yeah and follow me on twitter my name is Savannah1le and my facebook is savannah le and just to tell you i have two facebooks! :) so who do you think is the question marks i know its silly but still well thats it hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Sorry

OMG i feel like a jerk im so sorry i havent updated in a long time its just that my friend vanessa broke her arm so 5th generation was cut off for a while and with school starting live been so busy but I'll try to update soon but just to tell you anytime i write a chapter its always on my IPad because my mom has to use my laptop for some work shes doing so it takes a while to write a chapter so once again sorry!

Love,

Me/savannah


	27. Song sessions and ross in love?

**Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a long time but with school staring and i just started middle school and stuff so yeah and make sure to read Melody Of Life R5 and R5Family story :)**

Logan: well why are you guys here

?: because we want the team back

?: yeah its been sooooooo long

?: i agree

?: me to

Logan: but why Savannah?

Savannah: because i need your help

Logan: with what

?: why do you want to know

Logan:really emily?

Emily: what? I was trying to be mysterious

?: well you were and weird to

Emily: haha very funny sarah

Sarah: whatever

Logan: oh is someone to shocked to speak?

?: ( stays silent)

Logan: oh come on rydel don't be mean

Rydel: im not being mean logie bear

Logan: don't call me that

Rydels P.O.V

Haha its fun calling logan logie bear again. You know i actually always wanted to have like atleast 3 solos on the album and you know not be the background singer but thing cant always happen like that

End of P.O.V

Rydel: i missed you logie bear

Logan: i missed all of you now come on and give Your logie bear a hug ( opens his arms)

Girls: ( hug him)

Savannah: so we really need your help because apparently we need a original song

Logan: then lets get to work

2 hours later

Emily: ok lets see what we came up with ( starts playing her guitar

Savannah: ( sings) the way you look at me it makes it hard to breathe the way you look into my eyes its a feeling i cant deny its unrealistance cant fight the resistance or the feeling i get inside ( holds last note)

Emily: ( still playing guitar and sings) now your lookin right into my eyes it hurts so much i rather say bye because

( savannahs phone goes off)

Savannah: ( annoyed) Really?

Rydel: ( checks the caller id) uh savannah

Savannah: what

Rydel: it looks like riker is lookin for you

Savannah: yes and ross is in love with you

Savannahs P.O.V

OH MY FUCKIN GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME ROSS IS GONNA KILL ME WELL ILL KICK HIS ASS BUT STILL AND NOW RYDEL FOUND OUT THAT ROSS IS IN LOVE WITH HER

End of P.O.V

Rydels P.O.V

WHAT THE HELL ROSS IS IN LOVE WITH ME WHAT AM I GOING TO DO UM I CAN MOVE TO ANOTHER COUNTRY AND CHANGE MY NAME TO UM UM KITTY WILD YEAH WAIT SHES FROM GLEE HOW ABOUT UM CRYSTAL LOCKHEART YEAH

End of P.O.V

Rydel: WAIT WHAT

Savannah: uh um

Sarah: DUN DUN DUN you cant get out of this one

Emily: ( glares at her)

Logan: ( slowly walking backwards)

Emily: LOGAN SIT YOUR FAT ASS DOWN

Sarah: ha she called you fat ass

Savannah: ( whispers) guys a little help

Emily: well rydel what savannah ment was ross does love you just like any other brother would

Logan: what? I thought ross liked rydel like how a guy would like is girlfriend

Emily: ( slaps the back of his head) dumbass

**Once again sorry and sorry for short chapter well anyways what will rydel think of this and i dont own anything exept for that song the girls were singing I wrote it about Riker!:) so what do you guys think and trust me i will be getting into the other characters soon and since theres so many i maybe get ride some but just maybe love,**

**Me/savannah**


End file.
